To Grow Old
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: A jily fanfic. James has a dream about what happens when he and Lily grow old.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they're from the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

He glanced in the mirror and ran a hand through his messy, gray hair before exiting the bathroom. As he made his way down the stairs, he looked around at the worn furniture and the happy people sitting on it.

The once sandy-haired man was sitting in an old rocking chair with a small child with multicolored hair on his lap. The man was reading a rather large book to the small, uninterested child.

"Of course." He thought to himself with a chuckle as his eyes wondered around the room.

There was another man obsessing over his long, straight black hair and he wondered how it stayed perfect through all the years. His wife with her faded blonde curls sat near him and rolled her eyes.

A rather fat man with the face of a rat sat in front of the television, his eyes glue to the screen. A middle aged version of the fat man sat right next to him, and a teenaged one next to him.

He let out another chuckle as his old eyes looked over the top of his rectangular glasses at the room full of his family.

_"Once a marauder, always a marauder, right?" A terrified James asked on their last night of Hogwarts. _

_"Of course, mate." Sirius patted his back. _

_"We're a family." Remus gave a watery smile. _

_"And families stick together." Peter added, bringing them all in for a tear filled hug. _

_They were so young and naive, yet so much was expected from them once they left Hogwarts. They didn't know what would happen once in the real world, but they knew they had each other. _

Three generations of marauders causing mischief around his house. He chuckled as his grandchildren ran around and chased each other, pretending to hit each other with spells.

"One day you'll get your very own wands." James heard her voice. He turned and saw her, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen before.

Her hair fell in loose curls down to her shoulders and despite her age and the few strands of gray, it still was shiny red and reminded him of fire as it always did. She let out a wonderful sounding laugh and he noticed her laugh lines that came with age. But he still found her to be the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Her emerald eyes lit up when she noticed him walking towards her. "Nice of you to finally join us." She laughed.

"Sorry," James chuckled. "I was just admiring how sexy my wife is." He winked.

"Oh stop it, James!" Lily laughed. "I'm nearing sixty. I'm not sexy any more."

"I won't hear anything of the sort." James slapped her bum and grinned. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on." He said sincerely.

"_Please_ do not start snogging again." Harry groaned. "Lily Luna doesn't need to see that."

"Oh hush." James chuckled, leaning in and kissing his wife.

James woke up and leaned over, kissing Lily on the forehead and stroking her hair.

"Hello, love." Lily woke up and smiled at him. "Something on your mind?"

"No." James smiled, kissing her nose. "I just can't wait to grow old with you."

Lily grinned and just as she was about to say something back, a blast was heard from downstairs followed by a terrible laughter.

"He's here." James said grimly, kissing Lily firmly before hopping up. "Lily, take Harry and go. I'll hold him off!" He ran towards the door of their bedroom, glancing back at Lily a last time.

"James, I love you." Lily reminded him, standing up. "And I can't wait to grow old with you either."

"I love you too, Lily." He smiled and blew her a kiss. "Now go! Go and save Harry!" He ran out the door, leaving his wand behind.

"You fool." Voldemort's cold, cruel voice laughed. "Facing _me_ with no wand? Did you really think you had a chance?"

A flash of green light ruined his dream of growing old with the love of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note: okayyyyy, so I was sitting in class when I thought of this and almost cried. I hope you liked it. If you do really like it I MIGHT add more chapters with what happens after their death. I know there's lots of fics like it, but I always thought it would be fun to write. Reviews? **


End file.
